Mysticstar's Curse
by Veilkia
Summary: One Curse can destroy them all... A young cat named Mystickit grows up in a foreign Clan called ExoticClan. There she strives growing up to become a warrior. But when disaster strikes, Mystickit would have to make a decision for her own. With a new yet strange friend she looks from where she has come from and to take the curse from within her...
1. Chapter 1

The moon's ray's casted ominous shadows through the clearing. A gently breeze sweep through the camp, chilling the cats waiting in front of the nursery. Inside a cream she-cat lay on her side quivering with exhaustion. She raised her head as a black tom entered the den. "How many?" he asked, his voice full of emotion. "Three," Mahoganystar answered. "Have you named them yet?" "No, I was waiting for you, Gloomcrescent." The tom purred and settled himself near his mate. "They look beautiful," he breathed. Mahoganystar nuzzled a dappled she-cat. "Lets name her Dapplekit," she whispered. He nodded. "You name the next one," she purred. "Lets name this one, Mahoganykit, for it looks identically like you." The last kit had strange patterns running down her legs. Her ears had turfs of soft white fur and she was completely white except for her legs. On her left paw she had three silver rings. Coursing through the same leg were odd blue symbols, like those of the diamonds of a rattlesnake. Her right leg had blue triangular shards running down it. Her hinds wore identical blue shapes of serpents. "This one is rather, strange…" Began Mahoganystar. But was interrupted by a screeching chaos outside the den. Mahoganystar leaped to her feet and unsheathed her long hooked claws. As she raced to the den, Gloomcrescent blocked her way. "You must stay with the kits!" "I must save my clan-mates," she snapped back. She darted back to her kits and covered all of them with moss. But as she turned around, her tail accidentally brushed moss off the strange little kit. The little kit shivered her fur was bristling to keep warm when suddenly there were screeches of anger and agony. She felt a disturbance at the entrance of the den. She felt her siblings sleeping beside her. But she was wide-awake. She started wailing when she felt claws eject into her flank. The claws stopped flexing the moment it heard the wail. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" "The kit of Mahoganystar, I think," replied another. "She only had one?" "I can smell others," mewed the first one. "Lets just go with this one," The second one growled. With grunt of satisfaction the first speaker picked up the kit and raced to the entrance. The little kit let out a pitiful wail.

Mahoganystar twitched her ear as she heard her kit cry out. She leaped from the cat she was dealing with and sprinted to where two cats were processing toward the camp entrance. As she neared them something bashed into her side. She reared up and glimpsed her kit for what she knew might be the final time.

The little kit dangled in the jaws of the warrior, until she felt herself being left on the ground. She mewed in hunger and fear, while she heard the other two cats walking away. "We can't just leave her here," whispered the first cat. "I want to hunt, its not this kit is ours." "Fine, but lets get here fast, Blackstar should be waiting." The kit lay there helplessly trying to figure out what was happening when she heard wing-beats over her head. She squealed in pain as a hawk, grasped its talons around the she-kit. It hauled the kit into the sky. The hawk veered to the left, and it dove toward its nest. But has it hovered over its den; a crow started pecking at it. Soon four crows surrounded the hawk; all trying to get the kit it was carrying. Squawking it allowed the kit to drop. The crows dropped after it as well.

Below the crowd of birds, a she-cat with glossy silver and white fur, watched with horror at what was happening. She had been hunting when she had her a wailing sound near the border. Her gaze darted threw the throng of birds to the white blur. Suddenly, in a flash of golden light, something maroon flashed by the kit. The blur flew down toward the ground, where it gently placed the kit. Crescentvision glimpsed a massive beast lumbering over the kit, but when she blinked it was gone. She padded over to the kit. The she-kit wailed weakly, her white pelt was now torn and stained with blood. On her legs stood strange patterns and in couriousity, Crescentvision touched the patterns. In the moonlight it seemed as if they were glowing. This kit was a secret… The she-cat picked up the kit. She knew she would care for it and bring it up as her own. She would always claim this kit as _her_ kit. Nobody was going to take it away from her. This kit fell from the sky to her paws; it must have been the Dark Forest's wish for her to have this kit. _Nobody should ever know where you came from_," she thought. _Nobody should ever know… My Little Mystickit._


	2. Chapter 2

"ExoticClan! Attack!" yowled Mystickit, springing at a moss ball. Sandkit, Skylightkit and Lunarkit followed. "Take that you kittypet," growled Rowankit, drilling her tiny claws into a moss ball. "Die!" hissed Tornadokit. Mystickit slammed her massive paws onto the moss ball. Mother has always told her that she was tinnier then most kits when she was little. Now she looked down at all the kits in the nursery. Her size made her the leader of the kits, which satisfied her a lot. Heads popped out of their dens, and one of the warriors even unsheathed their claws. "Where's the attack?" asked Anacondastep, carrying her bunch of herbs. "No where," Muttered Permitfang, "Just another kit game." Ebbpaw growled in annoyance and padded into the apprentice den. While Rumorkit popped his head out of the nursery. "What cha doing?" he asked. "Playing attack the enemy," replied Mystickit, tearing apart her share of moss. "Can I play?" Mystickit smirked and growled, "Little ones aren't allowed to play." He puffed out his chest. "I'm not little." "Actually you are," meowed Skylightkit, stepping in front of her sister. Mystickit loved when she did this; she would usually yell at Rumorkit for annoying the she-kits. "She is your kit leader, so you should listen to her." "What is this I hear about kit leader?" A voice sounded behind them. Whirling around, Mystickit found herself staring at Junglestar. His blackish blue pelt rippling with power. "I only thought there was one leader in the clan." "There is," replied Lunarkit quickly. "But we like to choose the kit that bosses us around." Junglestar stared at Mystickit his bright green eyes boring into hers. "Rumorkit should be allowed to play in your games," stated Junglestar. "But he's to young!" exclaimed Mystickit, her crystal violet and blue eyes shinning with anger. "All I see are kits tumbling with moss," he mused. "Just let him play," muttered Sandkit. "Fine," mewed Mystickit. Junglestar nodded his white tipped tail twitching. Then without another word he padded toward Shatteredsoul, the deputy. Mystickit unsheathed her tiny claws. "You got to prove yourself worthy." Rumorkit also unsheathed his claws. "Fine." Mystickit lunged at him and feinted to the side, (copying her mother's favorite move) then, she barreled into him shoulder first. He toppled over and squeaked in surprise. Pouncing on him, she scored three claw marks on his flank. He yowled in agony, but Mystickit quickly covered his jaws with a paw. She looked around. Nobody was watching except her kit pals. Rumorkit tried to kick off the bigger she-kit, but the Turkish angora Bengal mix was just to big. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Your to young." She sheathed her claws and turned on Skylightkit. "Told you I could-" "Watch out!" Mystickit was cut short at her sister's yowl. As Mystickit turned, she felt something shove her down. Gasping for breath she glimpsed a cream and brown-flecked pelt slam her down. Growling, she kicked up her hinds throwing off Rumorkit. "How dare you attack while I'm facing away from you," hissed Mystickit, her tail lashing. The tom stood a short way ahead, his claws unsheathed. He seemed to burst with fury. "Never call me little!" he lunged and fastened his claws around Mystickit's neck. the white she-kit flung him off with ease, but a little of her fur was missing, revealing the pink skin. "Kits!" called Crescentvision, her eyes full of worry. "Who did this to you!" she growled, licking the wound. "Its okay mother, I just had a problem with one of the kits." She pointed her tail at Rumorkit and flattened her ears. "How dare he!" she snarled her gaze glinting with rage. "She started it," he wailed. "Doesn't mean you need to end it, brat," growled his mother, Screechingfire. Mystickit always thought that she was a horrid mother and was lucky to have Crescentvision. "Yes, mother," he murmured his head low. Screechingfire shoved Rumorkit up onto the tree and into the nursery and went in after him. Sighing Crescentvision wrapped her tail around her kits. "Please allow Rumorkit to play with you. And please don't fight with each other." Mystickit nodded her eyes wide. "Okay mother," she squeaked. Crescentvision gave them one last look and went into the nursery. A head popped out and Mystickit purred loudly. "Cedarkit!" Then two other heads popped out. Dreamkit and Crookedkit. Crookedkit's left eye was twisted in a strange angle, and Mystickit always felt an urge to look away. "So what should we do now?" asked Skylightkit. "We should… Go hear some stories!" mewed Crookedkit, flinging himself in the air and landing on the ground again. "That's actually a good idea." Mystickit padded toward the elder's den, the other kits following behind. Shallowbloom and Blueflame stood hunched like crows pecking at a carcass. Both had identical pelts and eyes. The only difference was that Shallowbloom had a stripe of white running down her chest and an extra toe. They turned at the kits approach, but did not speak. There was only silence, except for the busy camp outside the den. Mystickit quickly broke the silence and asked, "Can you tell us the beginning of ExoticClan?" Blueflame stood up and rasped, "It's a long story… But I'd like to speak of our ancestry. At the corner of her eye, Mystickit saw a flash of maroon. But when nobody noticed it she sat down. "Where do I start…? This was more moons then anyone can count… Alas, but I know the story greatly like I was there myself," croaked Blueflame. Mystickit looked closer to examine the old tom. His silvery blue pelt was clumped raggedly making his fur looked ragged. Sacred scars marked his muzzle, flank, and neck. His nose held a scratch that seemed to have healed wrong and his left ear was shredded. He gave a shuddering breath and began to speak. "Long ago, there was a cat, you see. His name was Exotic; his original name was Exoticpelt, for his fur had strange patterns. He left his clan, SkyClan and turned into a loner. Exotic traveled far and he soon encountered a massive body of water, which we call the Sun-Drown-Place. He was fascinated with the twoleg Water-Floaters. One-day curiosity drove him to his limit and he leaped onto one. As he was peering into a gap, he heard something approaching. Quickly, he dove into the gap, turned around and saw three twolegs going in." Blueflame paused and let out a wheezy cough. Shallowbloom wrapped her tail over him and continued the story. "A roar echoed where he was standing, but he held his ground. And suddenly the ground underneath his paws shifted and he was flung backwards. He ran out of the gap and found that clouds were gathering in the air. He knew by the presser of the air that a storm was forming. When he looked for the twolegs, they were off the Water-floater and onto a tinnier version, where they paddled quickly to shore. Lightning struck the surface of the water and he was struck back, where he lay unconscious. When he awoke he say three cats standing over him. Sky, Rocky, and Snap, were there names. Exotic soon felt an urge to go back to the clans, but he was stranded on an island. An idea sparked in his mind and he asked the others if they wanted to build a clan. Rocky was the first medicine cat ExoticClan ever had, while Sky was the first deputy and Snap the first warrior. Exotic scouted the massive island and encountered many anacondas. On a stormy day he found a cave. Teeth-like rocks hung on the roof of it. While some on the bottom, others were connected. In the center of the cave stood a glowing pool, which reflected stars. When Exotic looked up he saw glowing pods of blue. He named the pool Starlit Pool. He touched his nose to it and found himself staring at a cat. To his astonishment the cat had wings, unlike any StarCaln cat he had ever seen. She granted him nine-lives and told him what she really was." The kits by now were leaning over to find out what the strange creature was. "But… The creature told him never to tell a single soul except for his medicine cat. When he was granted his name Exoticstar he named his clan ExoticClan. He named his warriors, Rockycliff, Snapfang, and Skyflight. They meet many other cats on the way to finding a great camp. And soon ExoticClan blossomed," Finished Shallowbloom. "The end, now get out," rasped Blueflame. Mystickit padded out of the den, as she did she saw the same maroon flash. This time she knew it was real…


	3. Chapter 3

"Up into the trees," meowed Crescentvision grasping Mystickit by the scruff and hauling her into a hole in a tree trunk. Mystickit peered down below, where moss and vines are stationed there in case if a kit fell. "Mother why do we have to sleep in the trees?" asked Crookedkit to Crystalshard. "The trees give us great protection and the trees hive us warmth." "And bugs!" squealed Skylightkit, chomping on a grasshopper. "Ugh gross!" meowed Sandkit. "Fascinating," mewed Cedarkit. Mystickit shut away all what was happening and thought of her big day tomorrow. She was becoming an apprentice! Purring at the thought she leaped onto a branch on the side of the nursery and squeezed into her next. Skylightkit and Crescentvision joined her. "I wish your father was here to see you become apprentices," she mewed sadly. It stung Mystickit that she never met her father, Horrowfang. Skylightkit sigh and mewed quickly to her sister, "I bet Junglestar is going to train me!" "No way! Junglestar only trains the deputies' kits!" "Who cares," mused their mother, "Let just go to sleep." Mystickit rested her head on her paws, and closed her blue eyes. As sudden as she had fallen into her slumber she was awaken by a jab to the ribs. She raised her head groggily. "Wha…?" "It's our apprentice ceremony today, feather-brain! Get up!" Springing to her paws she dashed to the entrance of the den, where branches and vines had been attached together to cross. In the center of the camp rose a massive tree, which sheltered Junglestar. Mystickit peered at the moss covering the whole of the den. Suddenly a bluish head popped out. The massive tom scaled the tree and leaped at an overhanging branch. "Those old enough to climb a tree gather under Sky Ledge!" He yowled. Warriors can streaming out of their den, and leaped down to the moss –filled ground. There they climbed a huge rock that stood a little below the leader. Crescentvision quickly licked her kits furs and walked toward a branch-trail that led down to the rock, flicking her tail to follow as she did so. Mystickit had never tried before, and as she looked at the nursery she saw her friends' faces smiling for her to go on. "Good luck," whispered Cedarkit. The two sisters followed their mother to the spiraled branch and leaped toward the rock. Junglestar nodded to the sisters and mewed, "You both have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skylightpaw and Mysticpaw. Mysticpaw your mentor will be Hornetchase, and Skylightpaw; your mentor will be Tainteddream. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." Mysticpaw dipped her head to her mentor and touched noses with him. Skylightpaw did the same. "Lets go explore!" mewed Skylightpaw excitedly. "Not so fast," snapped Tainteddream, his neon yellow eyes gleaming with disappointment. "I don't think he likes you," whispered Mysticpaw into her sister's ears. "I dun think Hornetchase likes you neither," whispered Skylightpaw back. "Your just jealous," retorted Mysticpaw. "I'm not!" "Is too!" "Cut it out you two," growled Tainteddream his eyes cold. Mysticpaw looked around. Already all the cats had left to go to patrols. Hornetchase flicked his tail. "Follow me." "Can my sister come?" piped up Mysticpaw. "No." "Aww," mewed both sisters. Hornetchase flicked his white-flecked tail. Mysticpaw followed him down the spiral branches down to the ground, where he mewed, "What do you smell?" Mysticpaw raised her head, and opened her mouth. The first thing that hit the roof of her mouth was a mouse. "I scent mouse," she mewed. Hornetchase nodded but did not smile. "Watch how you crouch." He picked up a small leaf and carried it to the center of the clearing. He backed up three feet and crouched down. He carefully placed his paws on the leave-trodden ground, making no noise. He reared on his hinds, silently as a weasel and sprang. He landed square on the leaf. "There, now you try." Mysticpaw mimicked his moves for the rest of the day until she felt groggy and worn. But excitement still raced in her blood. "Can I try it on a real mouse?" she asked. He waved his tail. "No, maybe tomorrow." They headed back to camp. The sun was dipping its disc down the horizon, casting dappled shadows in its wake. Hornetchase padded off to join his mate, Skystorm. She leaped onto the lower branch of one of the three trees that sheltered them and started climbing. In the center, well hidden and sheltered, by clumps of bramble and leaves stood the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a robin and headed toward the nursery. Oh wait, she thought. I go to apprentice den now! She bonded to the spiraled branches that sloped downward, until she entered a large Tree Cavern. Dustpaw, Opalpaw, and Mirrorpaw, were both sharing a mouse. Skylightpaw was nowhere to be seen. "Is this spot taken?" Mysticpaw asked pointed to the farthest corner. Opalpaw looked up and sniffed, "That's my corner." "I thought it was-" Mirrorpaw began. "Be quiet you fur ball." Dustpaw beckoned her with a sweep of his tail. "Nobody sleeps there, you can have it." Nodded thanks she placed her bird in the center of the moss and started eating, ignoring their whispers and mutterings about her. She sighed. This was going to be a bad night. She finished her bird and closed her eyes. It felt like seconds when she heard whispers outside. She opened her eyes and saw that Skylightpaw had positioned herself near her. She purred quietly as not to wake her and bonded outside the Tree Cavern. There was nothing. She turned to go back when she heard a murmur. She looked around, still nothing. Another whisper and she raced down the spiraled branches. She twitched her ears and followed the noise. Her heart raced as she neared the murmuring. There in the moonlight was a little maroon kit. Wait! She thought. Maroon? Since when are cats maroon!? "Hello," the she-kit said. "Nice to meet you, Mysticpaw. My name is Velkia. But some cats call me Jewelkit.


End file.
